


do you have a band aid? i think i scraped my knee falling for you

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles because i love to send my best friend texts about things like this at 12 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you have a band aid? i think i scraped my knee falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> im really tired but i needed to write this cute stuff down

Tyler loved when Josh's eyes did the thing. You know that thing where he smiles, and it's like his own face can't even handle it. It's too much, Tyler could overdose on that kids smile. Tyler wants to kiss that dumb smile off of Josh's face. Constantly. 

-  
Tyler is eighteen. He's sitting across from Josh on his bed. The rose in his hand is as pink as the blush spreading across his very own cheeks. Carefully, he is handing this to Josh. He is loving the way he looks today. He is sweater paws and smiles galore. His maroon cardigan is one size too big on him. Tyler wants him to know how cute this boy is. 

\- 

During the long car rides to school, Tyler is what blurs through Josh's mind. He is real. He is this actual human being. Josh wants to laugh and smooch his face constantly. He's almost considering filing a complaint to his parents. 

It would probably go something like this:

So hey, Mr. and Mrs. Joseph. Listen, your kid is too cute. I'm way too hopped up on his smile and all I can think of is Christmas lights when he does. You know, the white ones that are all dreamy. Just like him. I'm also gonna need you to pay for my orthodontists bill, they've been working on all of the cavities and rotting teeth I've been dealing with. You know why?? Because your kid is too sweet. That's the goddamned reason why. 

\- 

"Hey lil' sunshine" - Josh, 11:15 am, Tuesday Nov. 4th, 2014.

"Hey yourself, nerd" - Tyler, 11:16 am, Tuesday Nov. 4th, 2014.


End file.
